marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Tandy Bowen (Earth-199999)
| HistoryText = Tandy Bowen was the daughter of Nathan Bowen, a scientist for the Roxxon Corporation. In 2010, Nathan was driving his daughter home from ballet practice while frantically trying to warn Roxxon about an incoming storm threatening the stability of the oil rig he worked on in Lake Borgne. The rig suddenly exploded, distracting Nathan and causing him to get in an accident with a large truck. The car fell off the road and into Lake Bornge. Nathan was killed on impact, leaving Tandy trapped in the car alone as it sank to the bottom of the lake. Falling debris damaged the underwater parts of the lake, releasing a wave of energy that imbued Tandy with superhuman powers relating to light. The bright light Tandy gave off instinctively drew Tyrone Johnson towards the car. Tyrone jumped into the lake shortly before the rig released the energy wave, and was given powers relating to shadow. Tandy's and Tyrone's powers worked together so Tyrone could pull Tandy out of the car, and the two children washed up safely on the beach. Roxxon blamed Nathan for the destruction of the oil rig by portraying him as a rogue scientist who lost control of his experiments. Tandy and her mother Melissa were driven into desperate poverty as Roxxon seized their assets. Over the next decade, Tandy turned to a life of crime with her boyfriend Liam. Tandy would trick rich men into bringing her back to their place so she could drug them and she and Liam could steal their valuables. Tandy's powers would reawaken when she randomly ran into Tyrone Johnson at a party, although neither recognized the other. Tyrone chased Tandy to a nearby cemetery after realizing she stole his wallet. Their powers repelled the two teens from each other, but seeing the shadows around Tyrone led Tandy to recognize him as the boy who pulled her out of her father's car. The next night, Tandy was cornered in an alleyway by Rick, who she robbed a few days earlier. When Rick tried to rape her, Tandy's powers formed a dagger of light in her hand that she used to stab Rick in the gut. Tandy realized she would need to leave town whether or not Rick survived his wounds. Liam brought her to Elmer, who could give her a new identity for a price. Tandy's mother, however, stole her money so she buy drugs with her boyfriend. After they stole the money they need from a wedding reception, Tandy broke up with Liam and drove off towards her new life. Liam was soon arrested by Brigid O'Reilly, the detective the assault on Rick. Tandy hung up on Liam when he called her begging for help. Soon afterwards, however, Tyrone Johnson suddenly appeared in front of Tandy's car firing a gun. Tandy lost control of her car and crashed into a tree. Tandy recovered slowly from the crash, instigating a short fight with Tyrone before struggling to get home, where she found her mom and her mom's boyfriend Greg. Soon after, O'Reilly showed up looking for her, having deduced that Rick was stabbed during a rape attempt on Tandy. Tandy, however, believed that O'Reilly was there to arrest her for her past crimes and snuck out. She boarded a bus before falling unconscious due to the concussion she unknowingly received during the car crash. While unconscious, Tandy had a vision of Tyrone finding various ways to kill a detective. Initially confused, Tandy ultimately provided Tyrone with one of her light daggers, signifying a pursuit of clean justice rather than murder. Tandy awakened and met with O'Reilly in private to explain what had happened during the rape attempt, only to find out that Connors, the detective Tyrone had been trying to kill in her vision, had already closed the case. Tandy was then followed by Tyrone back to her church hideout where he confronted her about their inexplicably shared connection. The two shared information about their personal lives and issues, and shared the details of the visions they had of each other, with Tyrone's having been of a young Tandy running away from her problems. The two parted ways and Tandy returned home. She later found out that Greg, who she despised, genuinely loved her mother, despite his being married. Tandy has a change of heart about him and decides to begin helping him research Roxxon and the attachments to her father. Later, however, Melissa broke up with Greg. Tandy went to see him again, but witnessed him being assassinated by an individual disguised as a water deliverer. Horrified and depressed, Tandy decided to commit suicide by drowning herself, but changed her mind and used her powers to free herself. She returned to Greg's office and found the documents which had not been destroyed, taking them for herself and hiding them away. Tandy decided that the best way to get info on Roxxon was to become a part of the company. She applied to become an intern for the Roxxon Gulf branch. While working under the guise of Jenna Westen, she found out from many disgruntled workers that they hated the company's CEO. Deciding to find out why, Tandy attended a Roxxon party in an effort to get closer to the CEO, where Tyrone suddenly teleported in. The two were equally confused by his spontaneous appearance, but worked together nonetheless to find the CEO. When Tyrone struggled to teleport back to the basketball game where he belonged, Tandy activated his powers by shoving him over the railing of the second story, where he teleported before hitting the bottom of a fountain below. Tandy proceeded to track down the CEO, Peter Scarborough, and used her hope viewing abilities to see his deep-seated greed and lust. Disgusted, Tandy left the party. Sometime later, during her internship, she met and began working with Mina Hess, the daughter of her father's former colleague, Ivan Hess. Later, Tandy was approached by Tyrone, who sought advice on how to get closer to one of his brother's old friends in order to find dirt on Detective Connors. Tandy suggested that he steal a bag of drugs being distributed by Connors and bring it back to said friend, which Tyrone proceeded to do. Soon after, during a conversation with Mina, Tandy found out about her father's close relationship with Mina's father, Ivan. She inquired too much, however, and Mina was able to deduce her identity as Nathan's daughter. Disappointed that Tandy lied to her, Mina left. Tandy, meanwhile, discovered Ivan, who was in a catatonic state and had been since the explosion of the rig. She attempted to see into his unconscious mind, but was locked out. Mina returned and forgave Tandy, after which Tandy went back to her hideout in the church, where she found Tyrone grieving Duane Porter's death. Tandy attempted to make Tyrone feel better, but also asked for his help in entering Ivan's mind, figuring that they had to do it together. Tandy took Tyrone to the hospital where Ivan was being kept and they worked together to enter his mind, where they found his consciousness reliving the same last few minutes of the rig explosion repeatedly. The two found out that Ivan lived a blissfully unaware and apathetic life in the time loop, having long since lost track of time and forgotten the other people in his life, including Mina. They also found out from Ivan that Terrors, people infected with the bizarre energy Roxxon was drilling for, roamed the rig attacking anything that wasn't another Terror. The two learned from Ivan that the only way to end the cycle was to turn off the valves, stopping the explosion from occurring. After debating the best way to do this, Tyrone used his powers to teleport to the valves, turning them all off just in time before the rig can blow. Unfortunately, this failed, as only Ivan could stop the cycle within his own mind. Despite their best attempts to motivate Ivan toward doing this, the pair was unable to get him up out of his chair. Meanwhile, Tandy found out that the phone rang about halfway through the cycle each time and realized that the caller was her father. Tyrone, frustrated with the endless loop, made a deal with Tandy that they would both release the real Ivan at the same time. Tandy, however, did not release Ivan, choosing to stay in the loop so she could talk to her father forever. An indeterminate amount of time passed in the loop before Tyrone reentered, though it was a matter of seconds for him in real life. Tyrone attempted to stop Tandy from picking up the call from her father, angering her and causing her to threaten to fight him. Tyrone replied that if it was her real father, he would be able to answer a personal question. Tandy agreed to this and the next time her father called, she asked him who was in the back of his car. During the time the call took place in the real world, Tandy would have been in the back, but her "father" answered that nobody is there. Realizing the truth, Tandy hung up the phone and worked with Tyrone to motivate Ivan to end the cycle by reminding him of Mina. Ivan managed to shut off the valves and prevent the rig from exploding, ending the loop. The two were expelled from Ivan's mind, with him waking from his catatonia, but not remembering the loop, the Terrors, or Tandy and Tyrone. Later on, Tandy and Tyrone sat together and listened to a tape with Billy, Tyrone's deceased brother, rapping over a young Tyrone's beatboxing. Tandy later went to visit the now fully-awake Ivan, who informed her that Nathan, expecting his discrediting and the seizure of his family's assets, hid evidence that would be able to clear their names in a safety deposit box. Tandy left to visit Tyrone and his mother, who were grieving the loss of Billy as it was the eight-year anniversary of the rig explosion and therefore his death. During this meeting, Tandy stole Adina's Roxxon access card. She entered the Roxxon headquarters and found the evidence Nathan had put aside, then confronted Scarborough with it, who offered to pay her for the evidence. She refused the offer, however, choosing to use the evidence to rightfully clear her father's name. Tandy returned home to celebrate the memorial o her father, who also died eight years prior. Tyrone joined them for this, and when the three had their hands linked, Tandy and Tyrone saw a memory of Nathan being abusive toward Melissa. Disgusted, Tandy left and returned to Scarborough, taking his bribe. Having seen her father's hidden abusiveness toward her mother, Tandy entered a downward spiral, using a small portion of Scarborough's bribe money to return to drugs while stashing the other portion away. She later found that she was capable of stealing the hopes of others, which induced a euphoric high for her, but left the victim in a depressed fugue. She became addicted to doing this, stealing the hopes of several people, including Mina's. She later met up with Liam again for the first time in a long while, and attempted to steal his hopes of marrying her as well, but was stopped when Tyrone suddenly entered the vision and confronted her about it. Angered by his interference, Tandy left Liam and visited Tyrone's school, where she furiously confronted him about his meddling in her life, but the two were met by Tyrone's girlfriend Evita, who seemingly realized something about the nature of Tandy's relationship to Tyrone. Tandy left the school and returned to her hideout, only to find that Liam had stolen the remaining bribe money from Scarborough and fled town. Tandy disappointedly returns home to find her mother being held at gunpoint by Greg's assassin. As the assassin began to count down until she was going to shoot Melissa, Tandy slowly walked out of her hiding place and feigned surrender before distracting the assassin long enough for Melissa to attack her. The assassin began to try and kill Tandy, who slashed her leg open with a light dagger. The assassin fled, and Tandy helped her mother get her bearings again before leaving to find Mina, who she believed to be the assassin's next target. She tracked down her friend just as the assassin arrived and the two fled the scene, breaking into a warehouse just as real-life Terrors began to attack. The Terrors were created when Scarborough's ignorance and greed let him overlook the building pressure on Mina's energy valves, which caused them to burst and release the same energy Roxxon had been drilling for, transforming people into the creatures from Ivan's subconscious. The Terrors laid siege to the warehouse, with one of them infecting Mina. Mina then chased down Tandy, but Tyrone teleported in front of Tandy at the exact moment he needed to, Tasering Mina. The two returned to Tandy's hideout, but Tyrone lamented that his cloak, which he had used to gain control of his powers, had been destroyed. Seconds later, Evita showed up, explaining to Tandy and Tyrone that she and her aunt, a voodoo priestess, had been studying the duo and determined that they were what was known as the "Divine Pairing," a pair of individuals who, as part of an ages-old tradition of fate, were called upon in the city's time of need. The only catch was that one of them would ultimately die, as one of the Divine Pairing always did. Tandy was shocked to hear this, but she and Tyrone regrouped anyway, with her giving Tyrone back the hoodie he had been wearing when they washed up on the beach eight year prior, the first thing she had stolen. Tyrone realized the hoodie would help him control his powers and gladly accepted it, regaining his confidence. The two made a break for the central control core where they could shut off the valves spewing the energy, but were attacked by Terrors. They did their best to defend themselves, but the Terrors significantly outnumbered them until O'Reilly showed up, using mercy bullets to dispatch several Terrors. The duo continued toward the core but were stopped again by Connors, who, upon realizing that he couldn't shoot Tyrone due to his powers, threatened to kill Tandy, underestimating her abilities. Tyrone distracted him for long enough that Tandy could put a light dagger to his throat before Tyrone teleported him to a rooftop and threaten to drop him. A brief skirmish unfolded before Tyrone teleported back down to Tandy, but Connors was gone. Tyrone told Tandy that he believed he was the one destined to die, and that was why he could move so quickly, so he could get to the core first. Tandy tried to stop him, but he teleported away before she could. She furiously made her way to the core herself, slicing her way in until she was with Tyrone, as she refused to let him die alone. Tyrone realized that the only way to stop the energy was to absorb it and disperse it themselves, which they did by clasping hands. Afterward, they lay on the roof of the core for a period of time. Sometime later, Tandy delivered a care package to Tyrone, who had taken over her church hideout since he was falsely accused of killing a police officer. During this delivery, he told her that he didn't think she knew how to care, to which she replied that she was learning. | Personality = Tandy was a quiet but determined child who cared about her family. After the death of her father and his discrediting by Roxxon, Tandy and her mother lost many things to which they were entitled, which put them in a bad economic situation and forced Tandy to turn to stealing. She became outwardly bitter and antisocial, including toward her mother, and rarely felt any kind of happiness. She became dependent on drugs for the high that it gave her to replace what she felt she didn't have. After she first realized her powers, she used them for her own deeds, such as assisting her in stealing, but ultimately became a better person with a fixed moral compass after partnering with Tyrone and going on to save the city. | Powers = Seemingly those of the Tandy Bowen of Earth-616, as well as: *'Hope Viewing:' Tandy can see a person's deepest hopes and dreams in a hyper-realistic manner simply by touching an exposed part of their body. *'Hope Stealing:' Tandy has also been shown to be capable of stealing aspects of a person's hopes while viewing them to bring euphoria to herself, though it seems to leave the victim in a state of catatonia. *'Energy Blast:' Tandy can concentrate her powers into a light ball that can blind nearby foes upon explosion. *'Light Sword:' Tandy is able to elongate her daggers to be in the form of a sword. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = * Drug addiction | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = *'Daggers:' Tandy uses summonable daggers made of light energy as her weapon of choice. | Notes = * Olivia Holt portrays Tandy Bowen in the Freeform series Marvel's Cloak & Dagger, while Rachel Ryals portrays a younger Tandy. Holt will reprise her role in the upcoming third season of the Hulu series Marvel's Runaways. *As of the most recent episode of the series, it is unknown if Tandy's powers stem from the Lightforce like those of Earth-616 Tandy Bowen. | Trivia = *Unlike her Earth-616 counterpart, Tandy's light daggers seem to have the same effect on living things as they do on inanimate objects; she has used her daggers to puncture and cut walls, chains, and other objects as well as to defend herself against animate beings. | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} ru:Тэнди Боуэн (199999) Category:Bowen Family Category:Lightforce Category:Dancers Category:Characters who have used Drugs Category:Drug Addicts